1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting a moving object around a vehicle, in particular, detecting a moving object around a vehicle using a distance measurement sensor disposed in the vehicle and displaying moving objects other than surrounding fixed objects detected through a global positioning system (GPS) module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, collision preventing systems have been installed in vehicles to better predict a potential collision with another vehicle during driving and to better prevent accidents in advance. Examples of collision preventing systems include a Smart Cruise Control (SMC) system and a Blind Spot Detection (BCS) system.
An example of a collision preventing system includes a system which detects a distance to a preceding vehicle, adjusts an engaging degree of a throttle valve by a cruise controller, and automatically decreases engine speed of the vehicle, thereby preventing collision accidents.
However, the above collision-preventing systems do not allow for user operation to be able to prevent a potential collision when the systems malfunctions.